History of Quiddich
by Cranky Crocus
Summary: McGonagall spots a very distressed Hooch and is quick to comfort her. Memories are triggered and McGonagall is sent on a pleasant ride of memories. The two have always connected over Quiddich. Femmeslash.


Author's notes: This is my first McGonagall/Hooch (SS Kittyhawk) story. I quite like it. A few of the ideas in this story ("Best body of the seventh years", McGonagall being head girl, having the two both be seekers, and a few others) were from other fanfics. Unfortunately, I didn't think to write down which ones when I was reading them as I had had no intention at trying my own hand at writing this couple. Please claim these ideas in a review or email and I'll put it up in my profile. . I am not trying to steal anything.

I also haven't done much editing, and it hasn't been betaed. I did look it over quickly for mistakes, but I'm sure I missed plenty. Please ignore spelling and grammar mistakes if it is at all possible.

I'm rating this mature to stick on the safe side. It does contain two females in an intimate relationship. You have been warned.

"Dizzy" © Goo Goo Dolls.

Characters and setting © J. K. Rowling.

* * *

You're cynical and beautiful,

You always make a scene.

You're monochrome delirious,

You're nothing that you seem.

I'm drowning in your vanity,

Your laugh is a disease.

You're dirty and you're sweet,

You know you're everything to me.

**Quiddich Field, after physical education. 1966.**

Hooch let out a stifled cry as she sat down harshly in the grass. She had just finished teaching one of her physical education classes. Her fingers found their way into her hair even before her cheek found her knees. She was just a pile o' Hooch on the field. Minerva watched from her high window.

Out came McGonagall with her usual eloquence in check. Surely she glided from the Hogwarts building, and not walked. The spiky-haired woman looked up in time for the sun to catch and reflect off of her wet cheeks. Minerva was there in a blink, the loose hair that had escaped from the clutches of her bun proof that she had run.

Xiomara, grown unsure of herself, was rocking silently. The Transfigurations Professor slipped her long arms around the small woman's shoulder and waist, behind her well-clutched legs. In response the taller woman felt a soft and fuzzy head fall into the crook of her neck.

"What has upset you so, love?" she whispered with softness in her voice she was only able to conjure up for one woman, and it was the one in her arms. Hooch looked up, appearing all at once young and stunning with those large, wet eyes, mussed hair, and vulnerable expression. McGonagall kissed her forehead before she could answer.

"I want to have hope in them, McMin, but it's so hard! They're such… such prats!" Here she growled slightly and glared in the direction of Ravenclaw Tower and then the Hufflepuff den. Minerva couldn't help it; she chuckled both at her nickname and what, from all she had gathered, had brought this about. Her acts had never worked very well with Xiomara anyway, she was too wholly authentic. The brunette kissed Hooch's forehead between her eyebrows.

"Hoochbird, do you remember our time at Hogwarts?" Minerva asked as a gentle reminder.

"We never made fun of the professors when they could hear us!" the Quiddich Professor exclaimed in an attempt to justify the actions her younger self may or may not have done.

"Yes, we did. We were horrid little creatures," the other woman replied. She tightened her grip on the woman and pressed a careful kiss to her lips. She cooed, "Oh, my darling hawk. Is it your first time?"

Hooch nodded and hid her face in Minerva's neck. "I was just trying to be a good teacher," the Ravenclaw choked out defensively. McGonagall nodded in turn and stroked the woman's spiky hair. Contrary to popular belief, it was soft and feathery. It was always as tousled as it was simply from all the flying Xiomara did, with or without a broom.

Everything you are

Falls from the sky like a star.

Everything you are,

Whatever ever you are.

"Do you think I'm a pants-wearing butch?" she mumbled against the skin of the taller woman's neck. McGonagall was too surprised to laugh, and instead rearranged herself to look into those amber hawk eyes. Her dear, strong Hooch.

"Do you want to be a pants-wearing butch?" Minerva asked innocently. At least, she tried. It came out playfully instead. She was soon glad it had; the smaller Professor's face lit up with a grin and her eyes caught a spark.

"Maybe I could try, just for a minute—purely experimental," she added with a wink. McGonagall knew that, had she been a school girl, she'd be blushing. She was pleasantly surprised when her hold on Hooch turned into Hooch straddling her. This time Minerva blushed all over, but more from the sudden heat in her body than anything else.

"It could prove to be a novel experience…" the straddles Professor made her voice dry. Hooch tilted her head back and laughed. It was that full-bodied variety, and McGonagall felt it filter through her own body as well. She wanted to kiss that vulnerable neck. Before she could, Xiomara had her mouth on Minerva's.

The temperature doubled again, especially when she felt the Quiddich Professor grab her hand and press it to her own crotch and whisper sultrily, "I am wearing trousers, after all."

McGonagall swooned for a brief second. She felt that familiar twang between her legs and kissed Hooch hard.

"Has McMin worked herself into feeling all hot and bothered?" the light-haired woman teased as she ran her fingers freely over the taller Professor's tightly-bound, dark hair. Minerva grabbed that had and stood up fiercely, dragging Hooch up beside her.

"'Herself?' If you're just going to be a tease in trousers, you're coming to my quarters _now_," McGonagall huffed.

"Definitely hot and bothered," Hooch mused as she skipped along next to the huffy woman, still attached at the hand. She grew an ironic smirk. "No more pants-wearing for Hoochbird?"

"Maybe later," the Professor growled out playfully and continued to walk briskly towards the staff quarters, not caring that some of her hair was mussed or that she looked quite scandalous. Hooch fluttered her eyes like a school girl but her grin defeated the attempt. She thought Minerva looked _hot. _She gladly let herself be dragged along.

I want to kick at the machine

That made you piss away your dreams.

Tear down your defenses,

'Till there's nothing there but me.

**Quiddich Field, second year. 1936, fall.**

Minerva watched silently from her hiding spot in the bleachers as Xio kicked the goal post and sprawled out on the grass. She looked all around angry and upset, with both a glare and tears in her eyes. The young McGonagall swallowed her fear—such the Gryffindor—and walked to the shorter, sturdier girl.

"Xio…what's wrong?" Min ventured, regretting coming out to her friend. Xio looked very angry. The long-haired female kicked herself for the thought and steeled her posture. She wasn't leaving. The also long-haired female—thought Xio's hair was light and tousled from flying—rolled her eyes upon sensing this.

"If you're not leaving, ya might as well sit. Don't want a cramped up McMin," Xio said carelessly and dropped her hand down in the grass next to her. Min's anger rose. She checked it, however, when she recognized the attempt as Hooch's final "go away". Minerva laughed and settled herself down next to the light-haired girl.

"You sure are a clever one, Miss Ravenclaw," Min replied calmly and fingered through her long tail, as her hair was tied back in a tight ponytail.

"Not clever enough."

"Now now, Hoochbird. No more labyrinth attempts. I'm here and I'm staying. I asked you a question. To rephrase it, what has your underclothing in a twist? Please be polite and don't ignore the question a second time," Minerva McGonagall added, her voice almost a scolding.

Xio whipped her hair off to the side and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, if you won't leave me bleedin' alone, I'll tell you. I can't get an important Quiddich move down. I can't join the team without it," she grumbled. New tears formed in her eyes and flowed steadily down her cheeks. They left wet drops on the collar of her Quiddich practice outfit.

Min wanted to comfort this friend of hers. Sure they competed in everything, but somehow they had grown to be friends even with that and the fact that they were nigh opposites. It was easy for Minerva to like Xio. She was always so… there. Sometimes she tried to be distant, but it normally didn't work out well. Not the way it did when Minerva did it. Well, it failed with Xio, but still…

The Gryffindor rolled over onto her front to look Xio in the eyes. "I'll help you."

"You? You know how to play Quiddich?" Min could hear the surprise in the girl's voice. The taller female nodded.

"My Housemates would kill me if the found out I needed a Gryffindor to help me get onto the team—if my mother even lets me," Hooch added sourly and looked as if she might spit. Min wished she wouldn't. It was a vulgar habit; the boys of her House, mainly those that were on the Quiddich team or were friends with the players, were picking it up. She found it gross. Xio did not spit, just looked betrayed.

"I'll help you convince your mother you deserve to play Quiddich," Min countered. For the counterargument of Xio's former point Min took on a scornful voice. "Will they kill you or will you die of shame?"

Xio blushed and turned away. The Gryffindor reached out and put her cool touch to the shamed girl's cheek, urging her to look back at the other girl.

"Both." Xio grasped the small hand in her own and didn't let it go. "Why would you do all of this for me?" Good. Her defense was receding.

Min noted that compared to Xio's square palm and plump fingers, her hand looked long and elegant. She smiled and held her friend's hand. "Because you're the friend of a McGonagall, and I've seen you fly. The Ravenclaw team isn't complete without you." She smiled again when a second blush graced Xio's face.

"Fine," she said finally. Before Min could speak, Xio added, "As long as I get to teach you a new move in return."

"Oh, goodness! Not a fair trade! Whatever shall I do?" Min responded, completely in theatrics. She grinned at the idea and stuck out her other hand. "Deal." Xio shook with her free hand and helped Min up, as the soon-to-be Quiddich student held both of Min's hands in her own. When they were standing Hooch dropped the hands to retrieve her broom.

"What Quiddich move must you be taught?" Min asked, and spoke with care and a feather-soft voice despite the wording. Xio sent back a look that said "I'm not weak" before replying.

"The barrel roll," Xio answered in attempted indignity. When this failed, she laughed. It was a happy, bubbly sound that reminded Min of her favorite stream on campus under the midday sun. She wanted to hear the noise again.

"I can see how that'd be a problem, as it's required by all positions. Give me a minute to think up how to teach it." The young McGonagall sat there tapping her foot with one arm crossed under her chest and the other bend up at the elbow so she could tap her chin with her index finger. She heard that laughing again, full force and giddy, and looked up. The shorter girl was doubled over, clutching her stomach as her face skewed up in uncontrolled laughter. Min's foot tapping upped in temp. "What in the name of Merlin is so hilarious?"

"You!" came the breathy, humored reply. Minerva blinked and stopped tapping her finger and root, replacing the action with a bemused look.

"Why, pray tell, is that?"

"You looked like a Transfigurations Professor like that, just now. I swear it! The female version of Dumblydore, if you had glasses."

"Well, that's not going to happen! I don't know what I _will _be, but I know I _won't _be a Transfiguration Professor!" Min huffed hastily, her temper flaring. She fought to get it under control and stuff it under her usual act.

"Hey, I saw that!" Hooch pointed out and straddled her broom. For the second time in moments Min looked at the other girl in bemusement.

"I request an explanation."

"You were angry, and you didn't allow yourself to be. It's all _right _to be angry, Min. Especially when I tease you. You're cute when you're angry. Besides," Xio shrugged, "it's not good to keep it all bottled up. Why not just get angry and let it soar when you're flying?"

Min stared on, speechless. Xio took to the air and circled around Min. 'How does she do that?' The McGonagall thought. 'How does she cut through _anything_ I try to put up as though it were but air?' Her sensible half chimed in with, 'because, Minerva, it _is_ just air. All made up nonsense. She's just seeing the real you.'

"You're just made up nonsense," Min grumbled to herself. "I don't wish for her to see the real me."

"Are you going to continue arguing with yourself or are you going to help a mate in need?" Xio hollered from a good distance up just in time to silence anything else Min would have heard in her own mind.

"Right," Min articulated with a nod of finality. No more of this 'real her' silliness. She, real or not, was going up into the air with a good friend. This was something she always enjoyed. "Xio, what do you think is keeping you from completing this move?" While the other girl thought of the answer Min did the _acio_ spell to retrieve her broom from the broom closet. She had taught it to open the door. It flew into her open hand just as Xio spoke.

"I think it's not being able to see where I'm rolling. See, I can do this." She flew forward with astounding speed and did a movie quite similar to the barrel roll but while moving forward. It didn't stop Xio from moving forward, and she was able to see in the direction she was moving in.

"That's the move you're teaching me, and I can help you."

They spent the next hours laughing and flying. The young McGonagall certainly did help. Her first exercise helped the most. She had Xio hover just about her head and practice the roll knowing Min would be there to catch her. The taller girl did catch Miss Hooch, twice. Instead of being upset or disgruntled, the light-haired girl just laughed and joked. Min couldn't help but smile.

Soon Xio was fine about barrel rolling a few feet off the ground, and no longer fell off mid roll. It was time for step two. This was more complicated as it required Xio to attempt it high up in the air. She was unsure now and Min knew she needed some sort of safety net, literal or figurative. She had an idea. It was simple enough to find a net in the broom closet, and she set it down in the middle of the Quiddich Field. Min reassured her friend by saying that if she began to fall, Min would use _Wingardium leviosa _on the net and catch the "falling star". It would take less energy than simply using the spell on Xio.

It certainly was taxing, though. The first left her only a little breathless, and the young Hooch didn't stay in the net long. The second time it was harder, as they were both tired. Xio convinced Min that she had it now, and she needed to try one more time. Min held her breath.

Xio performed a barrel roll. It wasn't perfect, but it would get better with practice. The audience, the girl on the ground, clapped. To her discouragement, her knees shook and she fell forward. The triumphant barrel-roller landed just in the nick of time to catch her friend.

"Teach me the move next week?" Min breathed out, bending her neck back to look at the light-haired female.

"Of course." Xio helped the fallen girl stand and accepted some of her weight. Min leaned against the smaller girl, her lanky body sucked dry of almost all strength.

"What will you be doing now that we've finished?" Min asked with a weak smile. Her broom had, with one goodbye nudge, flown back to the broom shed. The net and Xio's broom were leaning up against the shed now.

"Why you curious kitten! Do you know what day it is?" Xio looked up at the taller girl with a twinkle in her unique amber eyes. The dark-haired girl glared; she wasn't _that _out of it.

"Sunday."

"Now, as a procrastinator, I will naturally be scaping through my homework and grumbling about the unfairness of the schooling world. You, being an avid school-nut, will have finished, correct?"

Minerva blushed. She had finished Friday evening after dinner. "Yes, but won't grumbling about the unfairness of the schooling world require company?"

Xio laughed and the weaker female felt it through her friend's body. It wa a pleasant experience, and made Min giggle. She regretted it directly after, as it left her feeling even more drained.

"Sure, I'd love the company. But only if we put that brain of yours to good use; I'll be begging for help!" The Ravenclaw's voice was filled with excitement. When she looked back at Min, her face took on a concerned look. "Are you well enough for the Great Hall? We could to go the Ravenclaw or Gryffindor common room, if you want."

"I've never been in the Ravenclaw common room," Min responded slowly, her voice quiet and pondering. "Sure, Ravenclaw it is. Let's see how clever Rowena's sense of decoration was." This was met by another laugh from Xio.

"You would have made a swift Ravenclaw, and don't I swear it!"

There was a pleasant silence as they made it into Hogwarts with its cold stone and earthy smell. It was a home. Then, "Xio?"

"Yes?" the shorter long-haired girl asked softly.

"Thank you, and I'm looking forward to next week.

"Oh, no. Thank you, Min."

You're angry when you're beautiful;

Your love is such a tease.

I'm drowning in your dizzy noise;

I want to feel you scream.

**Ravenclaw Celebration Dance, seventh year. 1942.**

It was a beautiful evening for a dance. The Ravenclaws were throwing it in celebration of getting the Quiddich Cup. It was largely due to Xiomara Hooch's excellent playing. She had made the team as chaser in second year, and moved to seeker in her third. She could play any position, but seeker was her favorite.

This dance had been an annual celebration starting in Xio's third year, but this time it was even more special. The Hooch female had been scouted and had been offered an audition for the London Quiddich Team.

Minerva would not think about that right now. Xio had invited her, as she had every year since their third year. Xio going away was _not _something to think about.

"Hey, Min? You all right? You've been scuffling around in there for a half an hour. It doesn't usually take you this long…" Xio poke softly. Her voice had deepened over the years, and had become more husky. Min hadn't expected it; she started and hit her head on the wall. She muttered to herself as she rubbed her head and finished pulling up her sparkling emerald green dress. "Minerva? You're worrying me…"

"No, Xio, I'm fine. This space is just smaller when I'm actually attempting to change," Min replied to excuse her behavior. She got her emotions in check and finished getting ready. She picked her hair off the back of her neck with one hand and brought it over her shoulder. For once, she was wearing her hair down. When the dark-haired girl stepped out of the stall she was shocked by Xio's appearance.

The Quiddich star had cut her hair so it was short and naturally spiked. That was back in their fourth year. Min remembered because she had helped. Xio's hair was still light, the color of honey in the sun. It went perfectly with her expressive amber eyes. She had a beautiful neck. Her outfit was unique but fitting for her. She wore both a golden spaghetti strapped dress and a sheer, gauzy outer layer to add shine. Above this she wore a golden dress robe with a gold-with-white-starred inner layer of a satiny material. Even her shoes were gold. The whole sight of her made Min gasp.

"You look stunning!" she exclaimed, though she didn't believe the adjective did her friend justice.

"Oh hus, you," Xio countered as she colored. A glare followed that. "You're the ont that looks stunning. Eloquent," the gold-adorned female admired. It was Min's turn to blush. Such words from Xio _were _high praise. "I really like your hair down, and seeing your neck for once."

Minerva McGonagall turned to watch herself in the mirror. Her emerald dress contrasted her pale skin and dark hair. That dark, raven hair fell down to her waist and enveloped her in a veil of reflective darkness. Her neck, as Xio had pointed out, was free of a collar. She liked it. Her skin _looked _soft, not only felt it.

She felt some object poke into the small of her back and jumped sky high.

"The rumor's true, you know," Xio taunted into Min's neck. She shivered.

"What?"

"The rumor's true—you have the best body in all of the seventh years."

Min gaped openly. She a) hadn't heard this rumor and b) hadn't expected Xio to be so flirtatious. It wasn't surprising, though. Xio had been out as a woman-lover since the end of their fourth year. It was well accepted. In fact, her Quiddich friends, especially the boys, loved her all the more for it. With all the girls that had come out as lovers of both genders, Xio was quite the stud. She never did anything with any of them beyond flirting, though. Min didn't understand why, but did admit she was jealous of how well the Hooch girl knew herself. It was then that the young McGonagall realized that she was staring. It was too late.

"Have I grown grown a third eye?" the short-haired young woman mused with that boyish smirk.

"No, but I'll hex you one if you poke me in the back like that again!" Minerva retorted, trying to make her voice sharp. Instead it just sounded amused. She gave a quick smile and turned back to the mirror. She _did _have a nice body. Xio wasn't the only Quiddich star; the McGonagall girl was the pride and joy of the Gryffindor's Quiddich Team as seeker. It kept her fit. She'd grown in bust slightly, but her breasts remained small and pert. Her hips had filled out, leaving a curve between her torso and hips. Her dress clung to these, tight at her torso and loose down after her hips. She smiled again and turned around.

"You really do look great. Accompany me?" Xio reassured. Min took the proffered arm and rested her other hand on the shorter girl's hand. She was tall by most standards, but Minerva was taller still.

"You do too." Min knew her friend was blushing.

They were the best received guests of the whole dance. Xio was embraced as the star she was and Min was respected as the superb competition she made. They thrived in the attention, though Minerva tired of it before her friend did. The Hooch girl was soon to follow. The two met under the large Ravenclaw banner in a corner.

The dance was in the Great Hall, with all of the tables moved off to the sides. The candles hung in the air as if they were unaware that genius wizards and witches of the past had magiced them there. The ceiling was magiced to look like the home territory of a large group of ravens. They would fly seemingly at random above the Ravenclaws, their dates, and the few professors acting as chaperones. It amazed Min every year, and had since she had read Hogwarts, A History. The walls were covered with Ravenclaw Pride paraphernalia. Even the floor, a temporary dance floor, flashed the Ravenclaw colors in the candlelight.

In the other corner instruments were spelled to play. They were classical and played flowing music. Min knew that this group of students switched off between the beautiful playing and the music of the time, which was also quite nice. There was a large turnout and a plethora of dress and robe styles. None of them compared to Xio. Min halted that line of thought.

"Good evening, dreamer. You look miles away. Want to come back and dance with me?" the voice, Xio's, woke the dark-haired girl from her daydreaming. A blush dusted across the bridge of her nose to her cheeks. She nodded and accepted Xio's hand.

They started out slow, as it felt slightly awkward. Min wondered why she thought it felt awkward. Because Xio was gay? No. Min was flustered by the thoughts she was having, but didn't have it in her to stop them. She couldn't like this Hooch girl, she just couldn't. She'd been having the thoughts for a long time, why did they have to come to a head now? Couldn't they leave her alone and not ruin the dance for the both of them?

Suddenly Xio's face swam before her own. "Come back to me, Min," she urged softly. Min felt the girl's hands on her shoulders. The spiky-haired girl continued. "I think you know I like you, Minerva. It's fine that you don't like me back. I don't want to lose your friendship. Come back to me, please?"

Min had never heard her friend's voice sound so gentle. She almost didn't notice it, either, when the words hit her like a tsunami. Xio liked her? Min's sight buckled slightly as her mind filled with the trickle of voices. How did she not notice? No wonder her friend hadn't done anything with the other girls. When had Min's skull grown so thick? It was unavoidable, now. She knew something inside of her called back to Xio in that same way. What shocked her more, though, was that she wasn't disgusted by the feelings. In face, she sort of liked them. She definitely liked Xio.

"No, Xio, I do. It's just something I don't have any experience in. Maybe we could try?" Min spoke softly. So _there _was that Gryffindor courage. Had it been hiding all this time?

Xio nodded and gave the biggest smile Min had ever seen. It was catching; she was soon reflecting that same smile.

"I won't make it much different, until you're ready. I've flirted with you the whole time, after all," Xio remarked with a smirk. Her eyes were bright and it wasn't even the candlelight. "This makes me so happy!" She jumped up and down and before Min could get a grip on what was going on she had arms around her and a very warm and soft Quiddich star pressed up against her. Her cheeks grew red but she allowed herself to be engulfed by the sensations. It was nice.

"I had a Ravenclaw flirthing with me all these years and I didn't even know it?" Min teased. She knew a spark had flown into her eyes.

"Am I that bad, McMin?" Xio responded lightly with that cheeky grin as she dragged the McGonagall female closer to the music. Min laughed with all her body and soul and threw her arms around the shorter girl's shoulders. Maybe this wouldn't be so strange after all. They'd been like this all along.

"No, my dearest hawkling. I'm just as dense as they come," the long-haired female mused as she looked down into the amber eyes that intrigued her so.

"Are not."

"Am too."

"Are not!"

"Am t—"

"No. I'll prove it," Xio interrupted. She brought her hands up to Min's cheeks and then let her finger trace over the girl's temple and then back into the roots of her hair. She shivered in response but pulled closer, a sultry smirk tugging at her lips. She was getting the hang of this slight step up from the regular dance of flirtation.

"Well? Ami?" she purred into Xio's temple. The shorter female shook her head slightly and let her hands fall again. They landed once again on Min's helps, just where she liked them. Then she noticed the mischievous glint o the the Hooch girl's eyes and cocked a brow.

"What?" Min let out quickly. There was no irritation in her voice.

"This," the Ravenclaw answered innocently. Min felt the young woman's hand move from her hip to the small of her back. She started to put that together with the mischievous face and was…

Too late. Xio had poked her between her back dimples. She made a small oh! Sound and jumped forward in surprise, right into the waiting arms of her tomboyish girlfriend. There, she had said it. Girlfriend. She had to get used to it.

"Are you going to hex me a third eye, Miss Best-Seventh-Year-Body?" Xio teased and pranced away before Min could get her hands on the Ravenclaw.

"No," the Gryffindor caught the girl, "I'm not. You're far too beautiful as is." She bent down and kissed the girl—her girlfriend—on the brow between her eyes. She blushed slightly in return and laughed.

Suddenly, "Let's dance!" and the two of them were closer, intimately, than they had ever been before. Xio had turned around and pressed her back to Min's front. She was immediately obliged to put her hands on Xio's hips. Min was surprised by the Ravenclaw's next move. As the music flared and more couples and singles took to the floor, Xio made her way down Minerva's body. She felt a part of her awaken with a force it had never used before, even when she'd taken the time to explore her own body.

The shorter girl had swayed her hips and pressed back into Min as she used her knees to continue down. When she touched the floor she snapped back up and turned around.

"Come on," she whispered into Min's neck, "dance."

"How?" she answered meekly. "I'm having trouble standing at all."

"I'll help." Xio stretched up to the ceiling and then held her hands behind Min's neck, looking steadily into her bright eyes. The taller girl fought to continue breathing regularly. She gasped as she felt Xio's leg between her own. She tried to focus on the music, deftly played with instruments that seemed to have their own characters. It trickled into her ears around the emerald earrings, but could not keep her from focusing on Xio's movement in front of her.

Minerva tried to focus on her sight, then. The way the dresses of the other girl's dropped to the floor in waves. They all looked like colorful flowers steadily in bloom. The boys cut handsome figures in their stylish dress robes. Their dancing was quick and loose; they spun the girls, or other boys, with smiles. The thought of dancing partners only brought her eyes back to Xio and the way the candlelight played over the pale canvas that was her skin. The light caught and merged with the gold of her dress and roves. Most stunning of all was the way the candlelight toyed with her golden hair and reflected off her amber pools.

Something over took the Gryffindor, then, and she was overwhelmed by the urge to kiss the girl that attracked the light so effortlessly. She did. Xio continued dancing even through the short kis, though her lips turned up at the corners. Min smiled too, and kissed one of those corners. Xio did a giddy step and let her mid-thigh brush against Min's crotch.

She reacted by pulling the other girl in and breathing in the scent of her hair. Min craned her neck to kiss up Xio's neck and back to her lips. Xio made a stifled throaty sound and bit the taller girl's bottom lip.

When they broke apart she made a strange sound and clung to Minerva. "My head is spinning," Xio whispered, her eyes scanning the room as if everything was completely new and fascinating.

"You Ravenclaws. Fell everything in your minds," Min replied with a teasing smile. She pressed her lips gently to Xio's cheek.

"You know, I've never known a Gryffindor to be weak in the knees…"

"I am not!" Min lied through her teeth.

"Really?" Xio inquired . Min gulped. The short-haired girl gave that mischievous smirk and pulled the taller girl close. Xio rubbed her thigh between the other girl's legs and trailed her fingers down to Min's rear. Her knees did indeed weaken and she leaned heavily against her shorter girlfriend.

"Fine, fine. I have weak knees. We are getting out of here _right now_ and I am getting my revenge."

"Will it be sweet?"

Min got herself together just enough to glare at Xio, but it soon turned into a mocking grin. She laughed in an almost wicked way and was surprised at the way she was being. She didn't dislike it. She said in a dark whisper, "As sweet as honey bubbles."

"Bubbles?" Xio repeated and hushed for a moment to think. Her face turned sly. "Bubbles. Oh you rapscallion, McMin. Prefects bathroom it is. I presume you will be leading the way?"

"Not a chance otherwise," Min replied rlirtatiously and turned to the entrance of the Great Hall. Xio stepped up beside her and wrapped her arm around Min's waist. The taller girl smiled fully and marched toward the great doors, stopping only to speak to the Professor. "Excuse me, Prossor. My friend and I are quite tired after all of that dancing. May we go?"

He looked at her in a way that told her he certainly wasn't convinced, but nodded. They were seventh years, anyway. They had a later curfew. They couldn't really be stopped, especially since Minerva was Head Girl.

The walk to the Prefect's Bath was over quickly; Min was walking swiftly. Xio was giddy beside her, almost skipping to keep up.

"I've never seen this side of you, Miss Kitty," Xio cooed. Her eyes were bright and expressive, showing how truly happy she was.

They had reached the bathing room. Min whispered, "Neither have I," as she pushed Xio up against the wall and looked down at the girl. It didn't stay a look very long. Soon they were connected at the mouth again, and neither knew who had commenced it.

Xio broke away first. "What if we get caught? They won't care about me, but what about you?" Minerva shrugged and bit at the clasp of Xio's dress robes.

"All the Houses are doing something tonight. And it's okay if we get caught; you're worth it."

Xio was a bit too shocked to reply to that, but she wasn't done. She chuckled. "So much for going slow." Minerva laughed at that as well.

"We've acted like we were going out since our fourth year. This _is _slow," she replied. Her voice was lower and huskier, as if it was difficult to speak. "Now, if you'd stop your happing…"

The Ravenclaw's eyes widened at this new Minerva, but then she smiled. This wasn't so bad. Min didn't think so, either. She ran her hands up and down Xio's side. There was a question in the tall brunette's eyes.

Xio nodded. "Yes, it's all right. I'm ready." The Ravenclaw took her heart's hand and brought them to her cheek. The golden-haired girl's amber eyes were compassionate and questioning. "What about you?"

Minerva McGonagall nodded in turn and kissed the back of Xio's hand. They began to walk to the large bubble bath.

Everything you are

Falls from the sky like a star.

Everything you are,

Whatever ever you are.

**Precect Bath, An Hour Later.**

The two girls sat serenely in the bath. Xio had straddled Min and was trailing a finger down her jaw line and neck. Min trailed her fingers up and down Xio's chest from her sternum to her coarse pubic curls and back up again.

It had been worth it, all of it. The confusion of feelings, the teasing, and their time together. It had been well spent, and now they rested here like Goddesses after an intense session of love rituals. They both smiled at the other's sweaty, shimmering form. They weren't finished, by any means, but thoroughly enjoyed the break in each other's arms.

Min pulled Xio closer so she sat calmly in the taller girl's lap. The Ravenclaw wrapped her arms, wet and sudsy from the bath, around Min's upper torso and pressed her lips to the merge of the Gryffindor's neck and shoulder. The dark-haired female brought her hands down and around Xio to rest them on the small of her back.

"How is it that we always get closer teacher each other new moves?" Xio asked softly, her voice full and flirty. Min smiled and kissed the girl's cheek.

"Because we're born teachers.

"Yea right."

Min laughed and nodded, smiling even as her eyes rested behind her pale lids. "You're right. We'd make atrocious teachers."

Everything you are

Falls from the sky like a star.

Everything you are,

Whatever ever you are.

**McGonagall's Quarters, 1966.**

"You know, today didn't turn out so badly. It isn't _completely _horrible to be called a pants-wearing butch if I get to act it out with a hottie like you," Hooch commented as she ran her fingers through McGonagall's long hair. It was down and spread about on the emerald silk sheets. The Transfigurations Professor chuckled and rolled over onto her elbow and put her hand on the Ravenclaw's hip.

"I just hope they never call you a slut," Minerva remarked wickedly and put one of her legs between Hooch's.

"They'd never have any reason to, my McKitten. I've had enough time away from you this life, I don't want any more. I'm yours alone."

As articulate as Minerva Mcgonagall was—she'd once been told she'd make a swift Ravenclaw—she didn't have a reply to that. Instead she closed the distance between them and let their bodies merge. It was effortless; they were a good fit. As she stroked her heart's light, sky hair she thought back on their history.

What could she say? They had a history of Quiddich and flirting. It came naturally to these Professors. They didn't make such atrocious teachers after all.

McGonagall smiled and embraced the smaller woman. Hooch rearranged herself to return the embrace. This made McGonagall's eyes positively shine, and her features took on an ecstatic air. Hooch, her Quiddich star.

Everything you are,

Whatever ever you are.

Whatever ever you are.

Whatever ever you are.


End file.
